


The Offering

by Fvckthisreality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvckthisreality/pseuds/Fvckthisreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In purgatory, Benny not drinking blood is finally taking its toll and Dean is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offering

Title: The Offering  
Pairing: Benny Lafitte and Dean Winchester  
Rated M for Mature

I was on tumblr when the idea of a Denny fanfic came to mind, I'm really open minded when it comes to pairings So even if I'm a die hard Destiel fan, I'll still ship other pairings. I'm still recovering from my writers block so please forgive me if its not all that great.

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hunter tosses the flint to the ground, cussing to himself. At this rate, they wouldn't have any warmth for tonight. He reaches behind him to pick up another piece of wood and throwing it on the pile with the rest. Every time he got a flame, it would die out a second later, which only piss him off more. Finally being fed up with his useless attempts, Dean stood up and dusts his pants off. It was going to be dark in a few hours so he was tarting to wonder when Benny would be heading back.

Benny had left earlier to search for food, leaving him to start the fire, Since his senses were sharper the his. It was probably safer for Dean to stay put anyway since he human. Dean kick at the wood irritated. It's been days since Cas ditched him and the run in with the vampire, ever since him and Benny have been searching for him. No luck what's so ever but he wasn't a out to give up on him. Dean wasn't going to lie, he was kinda pissed for Castiel leaving him like that but his worry for his safety outweighs his anger.

A sound of a twigs snapping catches his attention, he snaps his head towards the direction the sound. Being in purgatory and all, he was already on edge. He picks up a stick of wood, holding it as if it were a bat. Ready to attack if needed.

"Benny?" He calls out, taking a step towards the direction, "Benny, man, is that you?"

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming closer, the closer they got the more nervous he got.

"Relax," Dean hears and he lets out a breath of relief. Benny comes into view and behind him, he was dragging what he thought was a deer. "No luck with the fire?"

"No, the thing keeps going out." Dean says, dropping the stick to the ground. "What is that thing?" Benny looks down at his kill then back to Dean.

"It's a deer, I think " He drop it to the ground, the thing was deformed. "But I promise it's eatable." Dean have the thing another look down.

"Whatever you say," He mutters. Benny just laughs it off, walking over there the wood sat. He knelt down to it, piling the words a different way.

"Here, hand me the flint and ill help you out with the fire." Dean hands him the rock before siting beside him. Benny starts working on trying to get the fire started.

"Did you happen to find any trace of Cas?"

"No, I couldn't find anything." Dean nod, lowering his head. Benny looks up from the task, Dean was staring off into space with a upset expression on his face. He reaches up and places his hand on the hunter's shoulder, "Dean, relax. We'll find him." He didn't blame Dean for being worried about his friend. They were in purgatory for Pete's sake and on top of that, Cas was an angel. "I promise, I'll do everything I can to help find your Angel." Dean smiles at him and pats his back.

"Thanks, Ben." He smile fades when he gets a good look at the other. "Benny you look horrible." Benny huffs and goes back to focus on getting the fire started, getting some sparks.

"Well, your not Miss America yourself" Finally he gets a flame, Benny sits back seeing Dean was giving him a serious look. "I'm find, really."

"Are you sure? You're looking kinda pale in the face."

"Don't worry, now first things first. Lets start cooking before it gets dark " Benny went to get up but Dean stopped him.

"You sit still and relax, let me skin it." Dean stood up, making the vampire sit back down. He knelt down beside the dead animal, fishing through hIs pocket for his pocket knife. Finding it, he flick it open and brought the blade to skin. "Do you feel sick of anything?" He began to pull back the pelt, blood gushes and stains the fur.

Benny doesn't answer, tensing where he sat as the smell of copper substance reaches his nose. A shaky breath escape him, Dean hears this and looks up from the bleeding animal. From where he was, he could only see Benny's shaking shoulders. He now had a pretty good idea of what was wrong with the other. "When's the last time you fed?" Benny didn't answer, his fangs coming out on their own. Dean looks down at the blood dripping off the edge of his knife before looking back towards his shaking friend. "I'll understand if you need to go all Dracula on this thing." He said, standing up wiping the blood onto his jeans. Benny shook his head, the vein on the side of his neck was showing. Dean knew that had to be the problem. He sat down beside the trembling vampire and places as hand on his back.

"I'm fine, really."

"When's the last time you drunk blood?" Dean couldn't really remember when he last seen him fed, then again. He didn't remember seeing him drink blood at all. "Here drink some of this things-"

"I don't want to," Dean gave Benny a weird look, don't want to? What vampire doesn't want to drink blood?

"Don't want to?" Dean ask sternly, "Wht do you ßmean you don't want to? Benny you have to fed." He pointed towards the deer, "it's just as important as me having to eat." Benny just shook his head, "Man, I swear it your purposely not feeding-"

"I mean I can't." Benny replied, "I've tried so many time but it doesn't help." Dean gave him a confused look.

"It...doesn't help?" Benny wanted to explain to him that the animals here weren't the same as animals back home, their blood was different. He lost count of how many little rodents he had drain here but still, it didn't help him. The last time he actually fed was when he first ran into the Winchester. When those punks were attacking him.

"I've already tried drinking from it before I came back, it's deformed and so is its blood." Benny explains, "I haven't had a decent feeding since we met a few days ago." The new problem settles on Dean's mind. He's read his share of vampire facts and so on, not only was Benny's life in danger, so was his sanity. In some of his father's notes he read before if vampire don't feed regularly that there was a chance that they could become savage and attack those around them, meaning his life was in danger also. Dean could see that the affects were already showing.

"We'll if that's the case then just drink from me," Benny gives Dean a look he couldn't explain.

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can," Dean told him, rolling up his sleeve. "You need to feed and I'm the only available food source near by."

"Dean, I really don't want to feed off you."

"You've been doing nothing but helping me since I got here, let me return the favor." He held his knife up to his arm before running the blade across it. The vampire's tense figure worsen when the smell of human blood hit him. Dean cut deep enough to get blood to trickle down his arm but not deep enough to hurt him. He look to his friend and held out his arm.

"Dean, I'm not kidding." Benny push the offering arm away from of him, "I don't know if I could control myself."

"I'm not kidding either, you promise you would help me find Cas no matter what," Dean told him, "Not to mention we're in purgatory. I need you in 100% shape, drink." He held his arm back toward him, "You made sure I had something to eat, I'm just doing the same." Benny hesitantly took Deans arm by the wrist, he looks at Dean.

"Are you sure your fine with me drinking from you?" Dean gave him a serious look, telling him not to question it and just do it. He gave him a final look before bring his arm to his lips. First licking up the blood running down his arm up to where the cut was, he ran his hot tongue across it. Dean watches, it felt awkward. Benny held him arm tighter, getting lost in the taste of blood on his tongue. It's been so long since he last feed, he suck on the wound before sinking his fangs into the flesh. Dean bites his lip but doesn't jerk his arm away, ignoring the pircing pain of those roll of fangs. He knew Benny wouldn't be able to restrain him for very long, but offered anyway. It would have only been a matter of time before the vampire snapped and attacked him, this way he wouldn't be drained at least.

Benny removed his sharp teeth to suck on the newly fresh wound, running his tongue over it to lap up the sweet blood. It felt like taking a drink of Ice cold water after walking across a dessert, blood started to trickle down Benny's chin. Dean tries to focus on anything but what was happening, he was a hunter so it was weird for him to let a vampire feed off him, not only that. He was a man and was letting another man put his mouth on him, no no. Dean shook his head. He was just thinking to much was all. He was just helping him feed, nothing more. He told himself. A sharp suck cause him to bite his lip. That kinda hurt. He finally let out the breath he had been holding.

Something was off about this, why was his thoughts rushing? Dean try to shake it off but there was something bothering was it, what was it ? It was something he should know but he just couldn't remember.

"Hey Benny," He manage to say, his cheeks were beginning to burn. Benny didn't answer him, already lost in the sensation of feeding. Dean could feel the feeling began to grow, there was something about vampires he read about when he was younger but he couldn't remember, it was something about when they feed on their victims. How...they're bites put they're prey into somewhat of a calming state.

Was that what Dean was feeling? The toxins from Benny's fangs making him relax? Dean starts to slump over, his nerves were causing him to feel tired. Benny pulls away from his arm, his hand places itself on the others face, guiding his lips to the side of the hunters neck. Benny wet the skin with his tongue, smearing saliva and blood against the hard muscles in Dean's neck.

"Benny," Dean says, trying to sit up straight but the vampires free hand places itself on his back, keeping him still then pulls him closer. This was getting out of hand, Fast. His lips pull away only to bite into it. This time he could hold in the harsh gasp as it escape his lips, "Benny, take it easy!" He said, trying to pull back but it was no use. "That really hurts, man!" Benny pull back to run his tongue over the bite, sucking blood out of the wound like it was a sweet treat. The sensation causes the other to only feel more awkward, he raises his hand to Benny's chest to try to gently push him away but his body refuses to do nothing more then to just let it rest there. Dean's eyes began to droop, the toxin lulling him almost to a half asleep state. He leans his head against the others, hand falling into Benny's lap.

So this was what it was like to fall victim to a vampire? He could see how people got the romantic vibe from the creatures now. Wait, why would he find this romantic?! His eye brow twitches, this is not romantic. It was just tiring! Benny finally pulls away, letting the weak hunter lean into his chest.

"Dean?" He asks, good he's back to normal. He grabs the man's shoulder to keep him from falling. "Hey Dean? You ok?" Dean could hear the worried tone in his voice, he open one of his eyes, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mutters, "You really drained me." He laughs weakly.

"I told you I didn't want to!" Benny mouths, "I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself!"

"Youre fine!" Dean snaps, "Just stay still, my head is spinning." Benny shakes his head at the guy before shifting him to lay down so he could tend to bites, taking off his outer shirt to tare into bandages. He tie the last bandage before noticing Dean had cell asleep on him. Benny wipe his brow, the hunter was really something. Willing to offer him his blood even when it goes against everything he stood for.

Benny stood up, swiping his hands together. He better start on dinner, he knew Dean would be hungry when he woke up.

So here's my first Denny fanfic, I hope you liked it because I had bitch of a time typing it on my iPod.

When I finally got to the smut scene, I was going to send it to a friend and instead of hitting copy, I hit paste, pasting a small sentence, losing everything I had! Oh my goth, I was so pissed. So I had to start all over! But I'm glad I got it done!


End file.
